


here for you

by groovycoochie



Series: The Rex Collection [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: rex needs you and all you can do is be there for him
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Series: The Rex Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	here for you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt #3: “you’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you, love”
> 
> prompt link here: https://writings-of-a-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/post/613489175339106304/prompt-list

When Rex came to your quarters with a devastated look in his eyes, you couldn’t–-wouldn’t–-turn him away. He needed you and you would give him anything he needed without question. He collapsed in your arms as soon as you wrapped him up in a hug and led him to the bed you’ve shared many times before, but this time all you do is hold him.

His whole weight is on you, including his armor. Rex lies between your legs with his ear pressed against your chest, listening to your steady heartbeat, and his arms enveloped around you. He’s shaking as you run a hand through his short hair. Rex rarely, if ever, gets like this. It worries you, but you don’t say anything; that’s not what he needs right now. All Rex needs is for you to hold him, and that’s something you can and will gladly do for him.

“Fives,” He finally speaks up after several silent moments and you feel dread form at the pit of your stomach. That’s why Rex came to you with such a haunted look on his face. Last you heard, Fives was on the run for apparently trying to kill the Chancellor. It turns out he didn’t get away with it, and now he’ll never try again. You hold Rex closer to your chest.

“Rex …” The words die off in your throat. You can’t say everything will get better or be alright because they won’t be. Everything will only get worse and it will keep getting worse until the war finally ends. You will not tell Rex lies and you will not remind him of harsh realities, but you can be the anchor that he needs. “I’m here for you, Rex. I’ve got you.”

It’s all you can say as you rub comforting circles along his back and over his skull. “I’ve got you.”

Rex trembles in your arms, holding in tears. He breathes deep, harsh breaths, his pain tangible and felt through the air you share between you. He squeezes tighter, armor digging into your stomach and you can’t help the little grunt of discomfort. Rex freezes and loosens his grip, looking up at you with wide, wet eyes. “I’m sorry, love, am I too heavy? Is my armor–” He starts to climb off of you, but you grab his arm and pull him back.

He falls on top of you, arms caging your head. You bring up your palms to cup his cheeks. “No, no. It’s okay, Rex. You’re not hurting me, you’ve not heavy.” You gently pull him down again. “I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you.”

Rex is tense for a second, but he soon melts in your arms. He’s trembling again, but this time he’s more at ease, more open. He lets out a harsh sob against your chest and let’s everything out.

“I’ve got you.”


End file.
